Les Aventures De Nabi Part II
by Nabi Cresci
Summary: Side-Sequel to Les Aventures De Nabi. Nabi, Vinyl Scratch, and Dethkake's adventures through the other countries of the world give them a different taste on life, its good...and its bad. Rated T for infrequent blood, gore, etc.


Les Aventures De Nabi II: The Aurora Mountains Story  
« "…These are wicked false servants of Celesti. We are the true servants of Celestia, not ponies. They all have to die."»

All canon characters and whatnot belong to their respective owners, this includes all non-canon characters and events I may use, THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS…and stuff

A/N: Sup, doods. I would be posting Bleu Blanc Rouge (The sequel to LADNI), but the story of which this whole series was based on, "Love and War," was removed. I do not want to post the first few chapters until I can get the story PMed to me, or it is posted on FiM fiction. I will gladly post a link once it is available. I also made plans to post LADNII after I was done with the series. But because of the removal of "Love and War," I'll be posting LADNII in multiple segments. They'll mostly be covering Creepypasta and Grimdark aspects of MLP, which I enjoy reading to no end. How do you think I'm able to stay up so late writing? That's right, the inability to sleep. I'll just say these last couple of things so I don't hold you up from your reading. I would very much like to request a mapper to map out various areas in the story. I think it would be nice to have them for reference. They also make the story seem more official and worthwhile to read. And lastly, thanks for anyone still reading this far. Enjoy.

Small Note: Les Aventures De Nabi took place during 1011 CR (Celestia's Reign)

Time and Date: 1800, January 3rd, 1012 CR

"We're lost again, aren't we?" asked Nabi for what seemed like the billionth time. Dethkake swore he did it just to annoy the hay out of him.  
"Noooo," Dethkake raised his voice toward the end. Dethkake had claimed he knew the Aurora mountains like the back of his hoof (Oh hey when did that get there) and it didn't take a genius to find where that got the three travelers. It was winter though, and it was getting darker by the minute.

Nabi set up his tent and Vinyl Scratch's tent with relative ease. He had not known how to set up a tent before coming to Equestria, and he had to learn the hardway his first night traveling in the mountains. So much for what the Boyscouts had taught him. He was dressed in heavy layers sporting a winter coat, two beanies, heavy pants, boots, gloves…you name it, and he probably had it on. Surprisingly, his motor skills weren't nearly as impaired as one might think. He sorted through the things he brought out of his Void Storage Cube like his sleeping bag and liner. He laid them out and sprawled across them completely ready to pass out, and enter into his dream land. Ever since that Air Force tattoo had appeared on his back however, his dreams were not as pleasant as he would've hoped to. They were often plagued by various grim aspects taunting him, calling him AngelGard. He had no idea who AngelGard was, or why anyone who didn't seem friendly called him that. It didn't matter though, he needed his sleep.

That is, until he heard something he couldn't quite make out. It sounded like it came just outside their little camp, which meant it probably wasn't made by Vinyl or Dethkake. Both of them were probably already asleep. Nabi was glad he didn't undress before he went to sleep. He grabbed his Luna's sword and a lamp and made his way out of the tent. He looked around the camp and didn't see much. Right before he was about to dismiss what he heard the sound came again. It sounded almost like a human speaking, but that wouldn't make sense. He was the only human in Equestria, right? Well…maybe.

His vision caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. He went over back to the road he and his friends traveled on and saw a bipedal creature moving away from him. He intended on following it. What he intended was harder to keep, as the creature ahead of him moved fast. Not as fast as say a pony galloping but enough to keep Nabi at a steady run. His inner scout told him to keep track of how far he strayed away from camp. By 9 minutes he had already run a mile and a quarter away south west back the way he and his friends had come not hours before. But what made Nabi pause was a side road he had not noticed before that split off the main road. It had been enveloped in a heavy fog since night had fallen and the creature he had been chasing disappeared into it. Every ounce of logic told Nabi to turn back and head back to camp, but his legs pushed him forward into the mist. He held up his lamp so he could at least see a few feet in front of him. He continued walking for about ten minutes, and he would've walked straight into a signpost had he not been paying attention. He looked left and right and fence stretched outwards out of sight away from the sign. Nabi took a closer look at the rotting sign, but he couldn't quite make out what it said. It did look like something Germanic though. He wasn't sure. He had a feeling what was ahead of him was town, probably abandoned, but maybe he could learn about it. That was the point of his adventure away from Equestria. To learn, see, and experience, was his objective, and he intended to fulfill that objective.

He stepped past the signpost and a slight shock went through his system, barely noticeable. But as he stepped through the fog ahead of his dissipated completely and he came upon, indeed, a developed village. Hanging lights were strewn between buildings to keep the town well lit. There were stalls, and paved roads and other facilities. It seemed as though it was a well-developed village. There was only one thing that Nabi thought deserved flagging.

The occupants were human.

One of them noticed him, "Oh hello!" it was a female dressed in a heavy hooded trench coat to combat the cold. It looked slightly medieval, "You don't seem to be from around here, judging from your…attire," she gestured toward his more modern winter clothing.

Nabi still looked down at her in slight shock. Humans weren't supposed to exist here. Wait, they weren't supposed to exist here anymore. He had remembered reading a book in the restricted section of the Canterlot archives.  
'Wait… I was in the Canterlot archives?' he thought.

He had a feeling of remembering things he shouldn't have known in the first place. This thought process of his took a few seconds, to which the lady in front of him noticed.

"Hello?" she asked.

Nabi straightened up, "Oh…yeah," he wasn't sure if he should say anything. Something was telling him the humans weren't to be trusted. Call it a sixth sense.

"My name's Leila, welcome to the town of Bergstadt. We're having a town wide celebration for our anniversary with the war on the Denk."

'Wat.'

"Celebration? For the start of a war? Why would you celebrate war?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't we celebrate war? It's in our blood to fight," said Leila, a bit too cheery, "Besides, we find it fun to fight the Denk. Come walk with me, I'll show you around."

They began to walk around the town; Nabi received plenty friendly looks and welcomes. He once again turned to Leila as they walked, "What's the Denk?"

She slowed her walk down only a little and her voice turned slightly spiteful, "The Denk is a little son of a bitch who's been fighting with us for centuries. He's a blood crazed murdering unicorn pony. The Denk is the reason none of us humans go outside our village. He kills anyone who tries. We've learned our lesson though; none of us go out anymore, though we get the occasional visitor. We wish someone from our village was strong enough to kill the Denk for good. Some of our best warriors have wounded the Denk, but he only comes back later like nothing happened."

The lights above flickered once. During the flicker, Leila's skin on her face had looked extremely rotten, and her eyes were not in their sockets. Instead, there were black pits where her eyes should have been, and blood seemed to pour from them. The lights had flickered back on, and her features had returned to normal. Nabi flinched but Leila didn't notice. His mind was swimming with questions right now, but he refrained from asking Leila. He did not want to offend her.

They stopped and Leila said he could wander was much he liked, that there was more to see but she didn't have time to show him everything.

He did indeed wander, until he came to a house at the end. What caught his eye though was the faded blood trail leading away from it at the door. He strode up to it and tried to open it. It was locked. He looked around him to see if anyone could see him. Confident enough to assume no one was looking in his general direction; he unsheathed Luna's god sword and stuck the blade through the crack in the door, opening the lock. He walked inside and quickly shut the door. When he turned around voices began to fill his mind. It nearly drove him crazy within seconds. They all sounded as if they were being tortured. Their screams made Nabi want to curl up in a ball and rock back and forth. That is until one voice had formed them all into unison. The voice sounded much like Nabi's own voice, which confused him slightly. The spirit of a small Pegasus pony colt with black hair that resembled Rainbow Dash's hair and no cutie mark appeared to him.

'You've made it this far into the village, look at what they are,' The lighting in the room slightly got brighter, and he desperately wanted to vomit.

Pony limbs. Bones. Heads. Tails. Horns. Blood. Everywhere. There were at least two hundred mutilated pony corpses everywhere. His legs carried him to a fireplace at the opposite end of the room. It was the only source of light. It gave off an unnatural amount of light for the fireplace was barely lit. Inside the fireplace was what brought tears to his eyes. A dead foal skeleton that was burnt black looked as if it had been shoved violently in the fire. The skull of the foal seemed to be looking directly at him, as if to ask why its life ended so horrifyingly. Nabi was dumbstruck. He knew that humans were creatures of war. But this was pure torture and mutilation. This was not something sane humans did. His grip tightened on the handle of his sword. He knew the only ones who would do this are the humans he found in the village.

"So," said the voice of Leila behind him," You've found our cleansing house. These are wicked false servants of Celestia. We are the true servants of Celestia, not ponies. They all have to die."

Nabi wheeled around, pure hatred in his eyes. He didn't even waiver when the figure of a twisted Leila was in front of him.

Leila only continued, "You carry a weapon of the gods. You will help us destroy the Denk, and take back our country for the great goddess Celestia."

Her response was her head being separated from her shoulders. Her head and body dropped to the floor, blood spraying the blade and Nabi's coat. The body began to slowly glow purple and disappear. It was most likely an affect from the sword. He tried opening the door again to get out. It was locked again somehow. He didn't bother trying to force the lock, he just kicked the door straight off its hinges. The village he had seen before changed dramatically. Some buildings were still fully there, halfway destroyed, or completely rubble. The lights were also completely out. The other occupants of the village appeared to notice his presence and made their way on his position. Some of the villagers' skin had rotten and bone could be seen. Their eyes were sometimes glowing red, while others had no eyes at all, instead voids of black were in their place, much like Leila.

He started off on a full sprint away from the "Cleansing house" as Leila put it. His sword cut through a few of the occupants, Nabi dubbing them douchebags, and their blood sprayed everywhere. Nabi felt himself lucky for them not being much of a threat, the douchebags weren't very fast. He had no formal swordplay experience and he resorted mostly to dodging any of their lunges and sprinting away rather than cutting into them. They constantly said things which continuously put Nabi on edge such as, "We are the true servants, they all deserve to be mutilated, their spines ripped from their backs."

He came to the sign post, but it was blocked by a full wall of the zombie humans. Once again the spirit of the young colt appeared to him and caught the attention of the zombie humans, leading them away. Nabi only stared at the transparent colt spirit.  
"RUN, YOU FOOL!" it yelled at him. He complied.

And sprinted full force for the 1-2 miles back to his camp.

The last voice he heard from the young colt said only, 'They'll be coming after you shortly, you might want to get ready. Good luck, AngelGard..hehe.'

The last thing he thought before putting all his effort into running was, 'For fuck's sake with this AngelGard.'

A/N: Well there you have it. I want to add some structure and story oomph to this series before going on to Bleu Blanc Rouge (The Sequel). LADNII will cover a LOT of creepypasta/grimdark aspects from the internet, as well as few of my own and those made by friends. I hope you all will enjoy this backstory…story.

I promise Bleu Blanc Rouge will be out the moment "Love and War" is reposted or PMed to me. I'd just like people to read that before Bleu Blanc Rouge or it won't make much sense.

Best regards,

Nabi Cresci

P.s Dem Reviews…


End file.
